Zero x Ciel Fanfic El regreso de Zero
by ZeroWrites3
Summary: Este es el Primer fanfic que hago si ven algún error o algo que quisieran que agregue en el segundo capitulo avicenme
1. Chapter 1

Zero se arrastraba por el desierto tratando de llegar a la base de la Resistencia donde estaba Ciel.

"Tengo que volver con C Ciel,no puedo quedarme aquí" Dijo Zero

Ciel desde ese dia lloraba todas las noches, pensando en Zero y rezaba por el.A la noche Ciel fue a su cuarto a llorar y rezar por Zero, Hasta que alguien toco la puerta ella termino de rezar y se limpio las lagrimas cuando abrio la puerta vio a Zero destrozado y tirado en el suelo.

"Z Zero?!"

Zero Perdio la energia antes de responder

Ciel estubo dias tratando de reparar a Zero

"Todavia no entiendo como paso tantos dias arrastrandose"Dijo Ciel"Se ve muy lindo cuando duerme" Penso Ciel sonrojandose,Unas Horas despues Ciel termino de reparar a Zero.Y se durmio abrazandolo

Zero se despierta poco a poco y se da cuenta de que esta en el laboratorio de Ciel y ve a Ciel abrazandolo y dormida

"Ciel despierta" Dijo Zero

Ciel se despierta poco a poco hasta que reconoce esa vos

"Zero? Zero!" Ciel se Levanta y abraza a Zero llorando lagrimas de felicidad, Zero se sorpende y la abraza.

"Zero te extrañe tanto" Dice Ciel Sonrojandose

Zero y Ciel se miraron por un rato hasta que alguien llamo a Ciel,Ciel fue a atender el llamado y Zero se quedo en el laboratorio de Ciel

"Tengo que decirle que la amo y que quiero estar con ella, La tengo que invitar a pasear a algun lugar" penso Zero

Cuando Ciel Volvio Zero le pregunto si queria salir a pasear a la noche, Ciel dijo que Si Sonrojandose.

Cuando se oculto el sol Ciel entro a su laboratorio para ver si Zero estaba listo

Fueron a dar un paseo los dos juntos a la Luz de la Luna, Zero estaba un poco nervioso pero lo disimulo

Zero y Ciel caminaron por un campo hasta encontrar un arbol donde quedarse.

"Zero por que me querias invitar a dar un paseo?" Pregunto Ciel

"Yo..Te Amo" Zero Miro a Ciel y Sonrio

"Yo Tambien Te amo" Dijo Ciel Sonrojandose y Sonrio

"Dame un Beso" Dijo Ciel Sonrojandose locamente

Zero miro a Ciel un poco sorprendido.

"Nunca besaste a nadie?"Zero Dijo Asintio con la cabeza" esta bien yo nunca e besado a nadie tampoco"

Ciel cerro los ojos acercandose a la cara de Zero,Zero hizo lo mismo y sus labios se rozaron suavemente,y encerraron sus labios presionando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro

los dos calleron hacia el pasto y siguieron besandose hasta dormirse.

Antes de Dormir se dijeron

"Te amo Ciel" Dijo Zero

"Te amo Zero" Dijo Ciel Sonrojandose


	2. Chapter 2

Zero y Ciel se Despertaron despues de esa romantica noche

Cuando se despertaron fueron caminando hacia la base de la resistencia, antes de llegar se dieron un beso y cuando llegaron todos habian visto el beso de Zero y Ciel y todos los Felicitaron.

A Zero y Ciel les dieron un dia libre para descanzar por su trabajo, A menos que algun enemigo apareciera y Zero tendria que salir a Pelear.

Mientras en la habitacion de Ciel,Los Novios comenzaron a besarse otra vez diciendo "Te amo" al Unisono, separaron el beso y Ciel y Zero se miraron.

"Te adoro" Dijo Zero

Depronto alguien toca la puerta de la habitacion de Ciel, Cuando Ciel habre aparecen Harpuia y Leviathan que se habian enterado de la noticia de Zero y Ciel

"Felicidades" Dijo Harpuia

Zero y Ciel Vieron que Harpuia y Leviathan estaban agarrados de la mano asi que Zero les pregunto, Harpuia y Leviathan Sonrieron.

"Si" Dijeron al Unisono

"Felicidades" Dijeron Zero y Ciel

Aoulette entro a la habitacion de Ciel y les dijo Felicidades a Zero y Ciel, y asi fue todo el dia hasta que llego la noche. Zero y Ciel habian hido a Comer, Cuando volvieron a la base Los Novios empezaron a besarse dulcemente despues separaron sus labios y sonrieron y Dijeron

"Te Adoro" Dijo Zero

"Te amo" Dijo Ciel

y volvieron a besarse hasta soño con que ella y Zero estaban en su boda antes de casarse. A La mañana Los Novios se despertaron y se besaron, Ciel le conto el sueño a Zero y a Aoulette.

"Espero que pase pronto" Dijo Zero

"estaria muy feliz por ti si pasara" dijo Aoulette

Depronto la alarma comenzo a sonar, Eran robots de Weil dirijiendose hacia ellos. Zero se sorprendio de la noticia y se pregunto como.

Zero salio para pelear,cuando termino la pelea todos salieron a ver como estaba Zero y Ciel fue la primera en llegar. La armadura de cero no estaba tan dañada, cuando llego Zero y Ciel se Besaron. Y volvieron a la base

Zero se seguia preguntandose como se activaron esos robots de Ciel y le pregunto a Zero que le pasaba y le dijo a Ciel

"Esperemos que Weil no haya vuelto" Dijo Ciel

Ciel tenia planes para casarse con Zero y estaba preparando la boda Zero se alegro.

Zero cerro los ojos y se acerco a la cara de Ciel,Ciel hizo lo mismo los dos precionaron sus labios uno contra el otro.


End file.
